The overall goal of the project is to develop discovery platform based on microfluidics and functional cell assays that is suitable for screening hundreds of proteins or small-molecule compounds simultaneously in a cost-effective and high throughput manner. The projects Specific Aims are: (1) To develop a microfluidic-based platform for high-throughput screening of potential protein and small molecule therapeutics. (2) To develop an insulin stimulated glucose uptake assay in differentiated 3T3-L1 adipocytes using fluorescent 2-deoxy glucose (2-DOG) analog. (3) To integrate and perform a functional 2-DOG uptake assay in the microfluidics based multi-well cell culture biochip. The deliverable from this completed project is a cost-effective microfluidics based platform suitable for high throughput screening of proteins and small molecule therapeutic compounds.